customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 9 Birthday Party with Barney (battybarney2014's version)
Season 9 Birthday Party with Barney is a tour that was honor of Season 9's 12th Birthday and to promote to the Barney home video Barney's Birthday (2005) and the soundtrack from 2015. It was toured Early February 2016 in North America. Activities At the event, the host Mr. Patty Cake greets the guests and tells them to use their imagination to make Barney appear. Mr. Patty Cake starts by asking everyone to say "Barney." When Barney makes a special appearance at the beginning of the party. He performs a birthday sing-along show featuring songs from Season 9 of Barney & Friends from 2004-2005, such as "If You're Happy and You Know It," "The Clapping Song," "Mr. Knickerbocker" and more. Baby Bop and BJ also made special appearances at the party while Barney greeted them. Barney and his dino pals are seeing the 10 kids from Season 9 on screen (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) for Season 9's birthday. This included "loudness" contest. When it's cake time, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Mr. Patty Cake will bring back 10 of the Season 9 cast members from 2004-2005 off the screen and make a special appearance at the end of the party while singing "Happy Birthday to You" before you blow out the candles as the streamers shoot from confetti cannons. They sing a song called "I Love You" and pose for photos with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami, Anna and party guests. Characters * Barney (Voice) - Dean Wendt * Barney (Costume) - Carey Stinson * Baby Bop (Voice) - Julie Johnson * Baby Bop (Costume) - N/A * BJ (Voice) - Patty Wirtz * BJ (Costume) - N/A * Whitney - Kayla S. Levels * Jackson - Daven Wilson * Kami - Makayla Crawford * Nick - Grayson Lee Vanover * Laura - Julia Nicholson * David - Emilio Mazur * Anna - Carlyn Hinojosa * Rachel - Hunter Pecunia * Miguel - Riley Morrison * Stacy - Alyssa Franks * Mr. Patty Cake - N/A (only appearance) Songs # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday Bash) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday Bash) # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Barney's Sprout Concert/Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: Barney's Sprout Concert/Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert) # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour) # Growing (Audio Taken from: Season 9 Sing-Along) # Throw Your Hands Up (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday Bash) # The Dino Dance (Audio Taken from: Barney's Birthday Bash) # Best of Friends (Audio Taken from: Perfectly Platinum: 30 Dino-Mite Songs) # Happy Birthday to You # Happy, Happy Birthday to You by Disney # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour) Trivia * This is Mr. Patty Cake's only appearance at the show of the party. * This includes the voices from 2009-present and older Barney costumes from 2004-2005: ** Barney has his Season 13-present voice and 2004-2005 costume. ** BJ has his Season 13-present voice and 2004-2005 costume. ** Baby Bop has her Season 13-present voice and 2004-2005 costume. ** The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. ** The Barney voice from "Barney's Birthday Bash". is used. ** The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes". is used. ** The Baby Bop voice from "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour". is used. ** The BJ costume from "Movin' Along". is used. ** The BJ voice from "Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour". is used. * This includes the older cast members from Season 9 in 2004-2005 where on screen and made special appearances: ** Rachel wears the same clothes and hairstyle in I'm a Builder. ** Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Let's Make Music!. ** Whitney wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move! and Home, Safe Home. ** Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Jackson wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. ** Miguel wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. ** Laura wears the same clothes and hairstyle in My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist. ** Anna wears the same clothes and hairstyle in Making a Move!. * This is the first Barney tour to feature a Barney doll (from 2007) at the beginning while Mr. Patty Cake hides Barney before he appears on stage of the party. * This tour uses the stage for the birthday party where Barney perform, Baby Bop and BJ performed off and on the stage and the 10 kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna) appeared on three big screens (just like a TV set) and made special appearances. * Even though the Disney song "Happy, Happy Birthday to You" is only used in the Barney tour, but the song never appeared on the "Barney & Friends" television series. * This tour has various prices of Barney DVDs, books, toys, soundtrack albums and more at the stand. * In the poster of this tour, it shows Barney, BJ and Baby Bop and the 10 kids (Stacy, David, Laura, Miguel, Jackson, Nick, Whitney, Rachel, Kami and Anna).